Midnight Confessions
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Mulder wants the world to know that he has a secret relationship with Krycek.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've been working on my essay and I needed to wind down so you got this ball of nothing! I normally see Mulder/Krycek as an angsty love but the bunnies wanted me to write this so you got this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Midnight Confessions]**

**

* * *

**

Their relationship was secret, understandably.

They showed their hatred for each other well whenever they were faced during their days at work but when it came to being together at night, they were rather compassionate and loving to each other. Mulder had asked Krycek to move in with him months ago, shyly truth be told. He had feared that his lover would say no. He hadn't. They now lived together in Mulder's small apartment that had been decorated months previously by Morris Fletcher. Mulder had to admit that the guy had some kind of sleazy style.

It had been difficult at first getting used to sharing the bed with someone but eventually their pattern slipped in.

Mulder slept on his stomach, half of his body covered by the duvet and the other half bare as if trying to balance out the heat. His face would be buried his pillow, one of his arms buried underneath as if giving himself something solid to sleep on. The other hand balled in a first next to him and Krycek always teased him by saying it looked like he was ready to start a fight with anyone that even attempted to disturb his sleep. His legs would also be curled up too. It looked an uncomfortable position but Mulder slept like a baby.

Krycek was completely different. He slept on his back with his good arm wrapped around his head as his pillow. He laid straight, an uncomfortable look on his face as if he found any position uncomfortable. If Mulder ever woke up first, he'd always stare at his partner and feel like waking him up so that he would be out of his discomfort.

The couple rarely snuggled. They used their macho ways and always joked that snuggling was a total "gay" concept which they weren't into. Sitting up in the bed, Mulder looked out over his bedroom and sighed.

"It sounds like you've got the weight of the world resting on your shoulder," Krycek whispered in his sleepy state, reaching out with his good hand to squeeze Mulder's thigh. Mulder looked down at his partner and smiled.

"I thought you were sleeping," he whispered back and Krycek smiled knowingly as he struggled to pull himself up as he'd refused to remove his hand from Mulder's leg. Mulder leant over to help which resulted in Krycek taking hold of his lips in a kiss. The kiss was only lazy and lasted a few seconds before Krycek pushed Mulder away with his shoulder, swinging himself over to sit on his lap.

"You see I have this wonderful guy sleeping next to me and my body is aware of every movement he makes. Whenever you wake up, my body does too." He said and wasn't shocked when Mulder flashed him a wolfish grin. "You're mind is never out of the gutter, is it?" Mulder shook his head, pressing a nipping kiss to Krycek's jaw. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of us sneaking around. Scully nearly shot you today," Mulder whispered running his hand through the cropped hair. Krycek smiled at the activities.

_Krycek rounded the corner of the basement, his hat low as he had decided on sneaking in to see Mulder. What he hadn't thought of was that they were working on a case and Scully had stayed late too. Turning the corner, he froze as he saw Mulder and Scully leaning over his desk looking at papers. Scully was the first one to notice him so he automatically took out his gun to make it look like he was there for another reason than wanting to screw Mulder on his beloved desk in front of all his documents. _

"_What do you want?" The ginger woman snarled, her gun pointed at Krycek. He was shocked that she didn't just pull the trigger. There was a real hatred between her and him. _

"_Oh you know, I thought I'd come see how my favourite agent was," he could see that Mulder was trying not to smile at the scenario playing out in front of them. "Cancerman sends his love," he winked before walking out where he could hear them discussing the real reason for his arrival._

"It is not funny!" He said shaking his head, a smile worming its way onto his face as he looked up at the man. "I wish we could just leave here and be together where the world knows." Krycek stroked the man's cheek and smiled.

"Mulder, you should know better. It doesn't matter if the world knows about us or not." He pressed a kiss to the man's forehead before sighing. "As long as you realise that I love you even though our relationship has to stay secret. It's mainly my fault." Mulder looked up at the man but knew it was true. If Cancerman ever found out that Krycek was enjoying sexual relations with the guy he was supposed to be destroying then Krycek would be the first one to end up in the ground. A thought Mulder found disturbing.

"One day, I'm going to find the truth that I search and you'll be the first thing I'll announce," he promised pressing a kiss to Krycek's top through his tee shirt before pulling him down so that they were lying down on the bed, Krycek still on top of Mulder.

"Now this can't be comfortable." Krycek grumbled even though he didn't want to move, his head was pressed against Mulder's chest where his steady heartbeat was lulling him into a soothing sleep.

"I just don't want you to leave me," Mulder whispered also in a sleepy state. Despite himself, Krycek wanted to comment on how "gay" this moment had become but at Mulder's soft snore, he just smiled and pressed another kiss to his chest before rolling off him. He was about to turn to his usual position when he stopped. Instead he pulled Mulder into his arms and smiled.

This was where Mulder belonged.


End file.
